Intelus the Galactic Dragon
"The Galactic Dragon is longed been fantasized by parents where all life is created." ''-A brief description of Intelus.'' Intelus the Galactic Dragon, or by many names across the galaxy; Oltetus to the Oltanians which means "Dragon of Domination and Power" in their native tongue, Vor-elteus to the Aridians means the God of Hunger; '''is the chief god and creator of the Whirlpool Galaxy, and is believed amongst of galactic creatures that created the universe's galaxies. He serves as the main driving force of the The Demon Hunter Arc Background Intelus belongs to a rare species that is said created the Galaxies of the Universe called Galactic Dragons, however they are rare because most die off when the Galaxy is formed, becoming a supermassive blackhole that forms in the center of the Galaxy, from which they'll be reborn once all the dust is recollected back inside the blackhole. According to Demonologists, The Whirlpool Galaxy was created when the formation of it's Central Core, or what most scientists come to accept the Blackhole at the center of the galaxy. It's here the creature Intelus was born out of the stellar dust that was early universe. Intelus a Galactic Dragon began to create a circulation movement in the central core. This motion began to shed Intelus' outer scales, these scales were released from the blackhole out into the swirling stellar gas and dust that would become the Whirlpool's Main galaxy. The scales seeded across the stellar dust, jumpstarting star formations across forming galaxy. As Intelus continued to circulate the movement of the central core, more and more of Intelus' scales came out seeding the galaxy. Upon the galaxy's formation to what it is now. Most Galactic Dragons tend to die off upon this stage. However few are lucky if a passing galaxy or cluster brushes or combines with the galaxy. This was a lucky break for the dying Intelus as the smaller galactic cluster NGC 5195 better known as the Oltani Galaxy, brushed by the Whirlpool. The brush sent what scales that were from the Oltani' Galactic Dragon to Intelus. As the Oltani' Galactic Dragon died, it fueled Intelus to stay alive. Now sparred, Intelus caught the Oltani Galaxy in a slight pull of the Whirlpool connecting the two by one of it's arms, this gave Intelus a greater focus. Now rejuvenated the Galactic Dragon using the already shedded scales began to seed life across the 2 galaxies. In the developing years after the Whirlpool Galaxy was created by Intelus, the Galactic Dragon needed a way to maintain balance in the developing galaxy, so sacrificing 5 keys of Law which few say are parts of Intelus himself. Intelus created the Five Demons, which later to be called The First Five Demons of Intelus. The First Five repesented the key 5 laws that were needed to create balance. '''Cognitio : The Demon God of Knowledge Created from Intelus' Brain, Cognitio represents all knowledge in the Galaxy, he represents all knowledge in the galaxy. His influence varies depending on sections of the Galaxy, he doesn't matter the reverence, to him all he cares is that knowledge is given out to everyone in the galaxy. Thanatos: The Demon God of Death He is represented as Intelus' heart whom he sacrificed to create Thanatos. This cycle of life and death is represented as Thanatos, and he makes sures all life comes to an end. He is the father of Charos Death, whom is created when Intelus' heart bled when Thanatos was created, this drop of blood formed into Charos. Messorem: The Demon God of Insanity/Madness Created when Intelus sacrificed his eyes, Messorem represents Insanity, or in simple terms, Doubt and Paranoia, this created the rise and fall among alot of civilizations in the early galaxy. Though unlike those before, Insanity got the best of the demon god himself later in time. Iustitia: The Demon Goddess of Justice/Law Represented as the Galactic Dragon's hands, Iustitia represents the Justice of the Galaxy. Her influence makes sure that balance is key to everything, making sure that everything has proper ways and paths. This lead her to being highly revered in the early years, but she eventually fell back into darkness along with Messorem. But she is highly respected in the Republic Territory. Concordia: The Demon Goddess of Harmony Created when Intelus sacrificed his voice, the voice of Intelus considered powerful represents Harmony and Peace. She makes sure that peace and tranquility is dominant in the galaxy, this makes Concordia the second most powerful Demon God of the five despite being the youngest. Intelus in Demonology represents at the place where all life returns to after Death. The Heavens, it's said that Intelus gave life to the Galaxy, and so upon death, Life returns to him to be reborn. The Heavens is considered where all return to, which is the Galactic Dragon himself. From there Life given the ultimate paradise before they are reborn into the Galaxy as new life. Interaction with the Demon Hunter Arc He serves as the location of The Heavens, which can only be accessed by an inter dimensional plane known as the The Gates which where all the souls end up in upon death. Being the creator of the Whirlpool Galaxy, Intelus is believed to keep balance of everything in its creation making sure "its children" are balanced. However he cannot interact with his creation after its completion, so he has the Gates Guardian, Thanatos, to send out demons to do Intelus' bidding of balance. However even Intelus' own demons lose their goal and go haywire, its up to the Demon Hunters to stop these demons and send their souls back to Intelus. Trip to the Heavens Intelus makes it's first appearence in the Demon Hunter Arc around Chapter 29's conclusion however it's mainly through Chapter 30 and 31 he serves as not only as the main focus but also the location of the The Heavens which are literally the insides of the Galactic Dragon himself. In the conclusion of Chapter 29, the Demon Arch Master Cairne Smith, after concluding his talk with Thanatos enters the Gate that connects the dimensional plane to Intelus, where out of appearing through a swirling galaxy looking like the Whirlpool's Galactic Core. Intelus appeared to be a mythical eastern dragon who's body matched that of starry sky itself, which several bright stars that formed the Dragon Constellation "Intelus" as dated by the Intelonians. In Chapter 30 which was named "The Heavens of Intelus" shows what The Heavens look like, however those that enter must pass a serious test on having their memory being removed and given a memory of just waking up in there. The Arch Master was put through this test to see if how strong his heart and soul can be to survive the Heavens, After proving his own heart and soul were strong, he was allowed access to the Heavens itself which looked like a paradise beyond description. Throughout Chapter 30 it shows how the souls of the many died by the demon's balance end up everywhere but it appears the place goes on forever. It was towards the ending of Chapter 30 the Arch Master finds the person he was looking for, Adrian's soul which was taken from the Real World after he sacrificed himself to save Cairne from a demon's attack. It was towards Chapter 31 where Cairne retrieves his brother's soul and leaves the Heavens and Intelus himself. Its after Chapter 31 Intelus doesn't make an appearence again but it is heavily mentioned throughout the Arcs as their chief god, Demon Hunters chant the "Nine Verses of Intelus" as a form of excorism when dealing with strong demons. "By Intelus' Grace we ask for your power and strength for battle against the demon" -1 "Lend us your strength, he who has given life to this galaxy and he will take life, we call upon you to give us your strength" -2 "We ask upon you to cleanse this soul which has been taken down the Demon Path" -3 "We ask you to send your power through our bodies to reclaim this soul and purify it" -4 "Oh Intelus, our creator, our destroyer, we call upon you to save our own kin from this demon's soul" -5 "We call upon you Intelus, heed our words by the names of our strength we shall cast your judgement onto the demon that has betrayed you" -6 "Our bodies shall be your vessel as we condemn this fallen demon back to the Heavens for their trial" -7 "Give us your strength Intelus, for our battles against demonkind will not end" -8 "With your strength, We cast this demon out and free this soul!" -9 The Nine Verses of Intelus Category:Demon Hunter Arc